


you can sleep while I drive

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Het, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caitlin steal a moment on a crowded tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can sleep while I drive

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: drabbles  
> Prompt: any any crowded tour bus

It was part of a musician's life that he hated. Jumping off stage and onto a bus, driving through the night to get to the next location, unable to sleep because he was still buzzing from the crowd - those nights used to be his idea of hell. 

Now he didn't mind them. 

Not with Caitlin snuggled against him, her head on his chest, breathing deep and even. It was even better when she stirred, blinked up at him with sleepy eyes, a small smile spreading across her face when she saw him there. 

"You need to sleep," she whispered but he just shook his head, laid his palm on her cheek, thumb sweeping a path up and down. 

"I'd rather watch you." His voice was low, partly to not disturb the others, partly from emotion, all from truth. 

Caitlin's smile widened and she turned her head, pressing a kiss into the palm of his hand. A shiver ran up his spine as he thought about all the ways this would end if they weren't on a damn tour bus, surrounded by people. 

Maybe she knew that because she settled back against his chest. "So, watch," she said and he did. 


End file.
